Duncney BABY?
by DxC forever
Summary: When Courtney get a permotion and goes out to celebrate she meets a guy. Duncan to be exact. what happens when they hook up and end up with a bundle on the way will they make I through all of the troubles they go through and fall in love or will it all go down hill and end badly.
1. Chapter 1

**XXCOURTNEYP. **

I walked into my office with a smile plastered on my face. i had just got back from a trial that has been going on for one year. That I had just won, I was over excited, when I sat in my office chair Lindy one of my co-workers came in.

"Hey Courtney Chris wants to see you in his office" she said with a high pitch voice, and happy expression on her face. "Okay Lindy" I said smiling.

I walked down the hallway of my apartment building, The TD Lawyer Department.

When I got to the left door at the end of the hall I knocked on his door. "Come in" I heard him yell. I turn the door knob and walked right in. Chris was sitting at his desk with papers and folders all over it. "Well hello Courtney" he stated with his toothy smile.

"Hello" I said awkwardly I sat down in one of his cushioned chairs and I asked what he wanted, "well I heard you won the case few hours ago... And I wanted to congratulate you with a permossion." He said yelling like he was on a TV. show.

I looked at him for a moment to see if he was playing and I didn't see anything. So when I walked out the office and into my own I cheered and screamed and danced around. I didn't know what else to do so I called my best friend and roommate Bridgette.

When she answered the phone she answered in a sweet voice "hey Court" I tried to contain myself from not bursting out what I wanted to say. "Hey bridge" I said calmly. "Yeah...Hi so what did you call for, it must not have been to just say 'hey'" she said giggling. I laughed too

"No that's not why I called you" I said adding bits of giggles "I called because I just got a permossion!" I said happily. But weirdly we both squealed at the same time.

"Oh my fucking gosh, we should go out and celebrate." Bridgette said over the phone. I thought and said "bridge you now I have work to do at the office." I said sadly. "Come on court it only one night and Geoff is going out with his guy friends we can bring Katie, Lindsey, and Gwen" she said with a pleading voice and somehow I knew she was doing her puppy eyes that always got me.

I sighed and said "fine we can go but only because I don't have that much word to do" I sear to good I heard he faint in the back ground because I never go out. But when she got back on the phone and said we will go at eight and we will ride in one car.

When I hung up I headed home to meet bridge and get ready.

* * *

When I got home and walked through the front door I was greeted by a happy Bridgette, that was getting ready "hey Court" she said.

"Hey Bridge" I said back with a smile on my face. "Courtney we have to get ready to go before it's too late" she said with a worried expression on her face. "Bridgette we don't leave until eight o'clock" I told her to make her not worried.

When we walked into our own rooms to get ready I picked out an outfit that I haven't worn yet, so black short shots the stop at my inner thigh and red tank top that stopped above my belly button with my red aidedas with my black hooped earing and I put in my belly button piercing. When I was done putting on my clothes I went into the bathroom and put on eye liner and mascara and lipstick after I did that I curled my hair to make it wavy. When I was done I walked out the room.

When I strutted out the room I saw Bridgette, she wasn't a girl to wear short dresses or makeup, but she was really working that white short dress the stopped above her inner thigh with some black flats and black hooped earrings. She also had her hair tied up into a half ponytail and was flat ironed.

"Wow Bridge you clean up nicely" I said messing with her. "And so do you Miss. I don't have any piercings, she said looking at my stomach.

When we were done laughing at each other we heard a car honk outside. Bridgette went to go look out the window and saw a grey mustang with three women in the car.

Bridgette and I walked out to the car and climbed in and said our hellos to everyone.

* * *

**Well I hope you guys liked the beginning of this story I hope to continue it so follow me and my stories for the updates!**

**I wonder what going to happen next WHO knows**

**Mwahahahahaha **

**BYEEEEEE**


	2. Chapter 2

**XXCOURTNEYPOVXX**

When we got to the club we all climbed out of the car and that's when I saw everybody's outfits.

Gwen was wearing black jeans with a black shirt that was see through and she had a teal tee under it to top it off and she had a little bit of make up on and had her hair in a ponytail with her bangs hanging down.

Katie had on a tight pink mini skirt with a white shirt that hung off of her shoulder and had on white heels and pink dotted earrings a pink necklace. Her hair was in a sock bun.

And last Lindsey had on a tight purple dress that stopped about her thigh and was wearing light blue stilettos with little blue earrings and a blue headband. While her hair was flat ironed and pinned to the side so that it covered her eye.

* * *

We all walked into the club all screaming and giggling with each other.

When we walked in we went over to the bar and ordered so drinks. And sat at our own table and did a girl chat.

Later that night everyone went onto the dance floor. I didn't go because I'm not really a dancer.

I looked around and saw a grown man about my age talking to his friends.

He had multiple piercing and had jet black hair and a tint of green in his hair **(be aware he does not have the Mohawk).** I couldn't keep my eyes off of him.

One of his friends must have saw me staring because they were all looking at me.

He had a smirk that was very annoying on his face. I looked around at his group and saw Geoff with him. I wondered if this was one of his friends.

Before they could stare any longer Bridgette, Gwen, Lindsey, and Katie came over to the table with me and I took my eyes away from the man with icy blue eyes.

"What's wrong Court" Bridgette smelled like alcohol. I scrunched up my nose, "oh nothing just don't feel like dancing I guess" I said while looking down at the table and when I looked up the man's group came walking over to us.

My eyes widened and I slouched down in my chair.

All of the girls looked at where I was looking. Bridgette must have saw Geoff because she was smiling and bouncing in her chair.

"Hey babe" Geoff said to Bridgette. "Hey Geoff what are you doing here" she said back with the biggest smile on her face.

"Oh nothing just celebrating because my buddy Duncan came back to town" he stated pointing to the same man I was staring at. Duncan saw me checking him out and he winked. I looked away fast and blushed.

While Geoff and Bridgette went to making out again everyone introduced themselves.

"Hey I'm Trent" a guy with dark hair and a hand on his shirt said. And then the other ones I think named DJ, and Tyler, introduced themselves to Katie and Lindsey.

But not Duncan he just stood there and stared at me like he was taking in my features. "are you going to talk to me or are you just going to stand there and stare" I said getting annoyed.

He laughed _that cute hot sexy- what am I thinking he's a punk. _I thought. "I'm Duncan Nelson" he said with that same smirk. "I kind of knew that u ogre!" I screamed the last part

He smirked even more "Well that's not nice is it princess" he said putting one hand in his pocket and using the other one to sip his beer. My eye twitched "that's not my name" I said annoyed.

"Well then what is your name princess" he said smiling now. "Courtney, Courtney Barlow to be exact" I said rolling my "well Courtney can I buy you a drink. I see your bottle is empty" he said pointing to my empty beer can.

"No thanks I'm fine" I said putting my hand up. "Oh come on princess lighten up" he announced nudging my on the shoulder. "First of all my name is Courtney and second I don't want a drink with you." I poked him in the chest.

"Come on one drink wouldn't hurt" he said with puppy eyes. I sighed and agreed. We walked over to the bar and talked about our lives

"So where do you work" he asked all of a sudden. "Um- well I'm a lawyer right now" I said proudly. He nodded and looked at me.

"Were do you work?" I also asked. He answered quickly "at an auto shop where I work on cars and stuff." He said also as proudly. I nodded, and we continued to talk and drink and talk and drink.

* * *

**~a lot of drinks later~**

"So Court *hiccup* do you plan on coming home with my tonight" Duncan said very drunk. "No you Neanderthal" I said giggling lie crazy.

While we both laughed Bridgette and Geoff came over because she and the girls were ready to go.

"ready to go Court" she said plainly "nooo I want to stay here with my dunky" I said giggling even more and hanging off of Duncan's arms were he was drinking more beer.

"No you are both drunk" she said sweetly. Then Duncan joined in "don't worry bridge I'll take her home in a taxi cab" he said with a shrug like his drunkenness wore off.

"Alright just be safe" she said eyeing Duncan and worried for me. But she shook it off and left with the others.

As we stayed behind we drank more and headed out the club and to Duncan's house.

* * *

Next thing I knew Duncan kicked open the door with his foot while my legs locked around his waist and our lips locked.

We tripped over his coffee table and knocked over a lamp and made it to his room, we fell on his bed and made out for a few minutes.

After that we broke apart with a spit line and we looked at each other. Than we gave each other that look and started striping our clothes. "You body is hot when you have no clothes on." Duncan said looking for a condom in his jean pocket.

"Well its all yours once you put that condom on" I said back waiting for him. "It wont fit" he grunted "Well leave it and come on" I said rushing him.

he shrugged and jumped on the bed.

Then after that the neighbors were telling their dogs to quiet down because of all the banging and moaning from our room.

But what we did not know was that we were I for a little surprise later…

* * *

**So guys I hope you liked this chapter of the story and I hope to continue also but we will just have to see.**

**okay guys so there is something going on with my laptop and I've been trying to fix it so just hang on and ill try to get it fixed. *cries* my poor laptop well thanks guys**

**BYEEEEEE**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys so here is another chapter**

**I was kinda bored right now **

**so I thought let me add another chapter **

**I my story so here I am **

**:P **

**well hope you like this chapter.**

* * *

**~NEXT MORNING~**

(THIS IS IN THE THIRD PERSON POV)

Courtney woke feeling naushes and having a hell of a bad headache. After a few minutes of holding her head she fell back on the bed and snuggled into something strong and soft. Than she relised it was a human, and they were still asleep.

She sat up and relised that she was not in her own room. She was in a black and white room with clothes, shoes, and boy stuff all over the floor. She looked around and there were a few pictures hanging up around the room. _were am I, _she thought but she couldn't think strait with all the head pain.

She stiffened as she looked down at the person on the bed and her eyes widend. It was... a boy. but not just any boy it was Duncan the one from the club last night. _that explains the apartment and the boy stuff_, she thought to herself once again.

She layed back down and blew out a breath when all of the memorise started coming back to her. (she dosent remember about them not having a condom)

While she was thinking she turned her head to the side and saw icy blue eyes staring back at her. It must have scared her because she jumped alittle and he smirked.

"Hey aren't you that girl from the club last night?" he asked not really remembering much just like her. "um..yeah" she said not knowing what else to say. he nodded his head and threw his feet over the edge of the bed.

**XXCOURTNEYPOVXX**

When he sat up I saw his toned body with him rock hard abs and I saw that he had back dimples which I thought were cute

"Like what you see sweetheart" he said putting on his boxers and pants. I rolled my eyes and sat up to put my clothes on "as if" I called back. "hey don't be embarresed princess I like what I see too." he said with his smirk growing bigger. I blushed and said back "well I had a good time yesterday but I really have to go home shower and then go to work."

"why don't you shower here and then go to work?" he asked me "beause I don't have my purse with my change of clothes in it." I snapped back. "uh yes you do princess there in the livingroom."

My mouth dropped when I walked into the livingroom and saw all the broken stuff. Duncan walked out after me and smirked at me. "well pirncess I didn't think you could do all of this" he laughed and walked into the kitchen. I gave a frustrated cry and grabbed my purse and went into the bathroom and took a shower.

**XXDUNCANPOVXX**

While Courtney went to take a shower I made myself some coffee. and leaned back on the island in the kitchen. and sighed

a few minutes later coutney came out of the bathroom. with some jeans and a dark blue and white sweater on. I sized her up and down and I couldn't keep my eyes off her. theres something about here where I just cant help it.

"What" she said in her normal uptight voice. "nothing princess you just look hot." I said smirking. she rolled her eyes "well I have to go to work before im to late".

"wait" I called after her "say princess you wanna give me your phone number and hook up later" I asked with my smirk that always slayes the ladies. she blushed and said "umm...yeah sure. give me your phone."

I got my iPhone out and slid it to her she put in her number into her iPhone as well and left wih a bye and a wave. when I looked at the phone it said Courtney with two hearts and that's when I knew _im whipped..._

* * *

**well guys thanks for reading this chapter of the story**

**I hope you guys liked this chapter**

**thanks for reading**

**BYEEEEEEEEEEEE**


	4. Chapter 4

**XXCOURTNEYPOVXX**

As I walked out the house I gave a big huff into the air and headed to work.

When I pulled up into the department I blew another breath and entered to building.

When I walked in there was no one there except Lindy, Noah, Harold, And Chris. I walked over to lindy "Where is everybody". She looked up and smiled "Didn't you hear you can take the day off today. Chris says it one of his days to just admire himself is the mirror and not talk to anybody" I rolled my eys and dragged my feet to my office to get my paper work.

When I got all of my paper work I headed home o Bridgette will know that I am okay.

* * *

I pulled up to Bridgette and I two bedroom apartment.

I grabbed my stuff and pulled out my key to open the door. But once I opened the door I was attacked by a baby poodle and a 5 year old girl with dirty blonde hair. The little girl was attached to my leg while the dog was dancing around me.

"Ehm hello there. do you know where bridge is? I asked her. "Oh you mean Auntie Bridgette? she's in the room" she said running away with the dog following her.

I walked up stairs to Bridgette's room. "redecorating the room again I see" I said with a smirk. Bridgette jumped to my voice "Oh my god Court. She scared the death out of me" she stated putting her hand over her chest. I giggled and walked over to help her move the dresser.

"Sorry, Its just yesterday I kind of did something that was bad" I said looing away. she stopped and stared at me.

"Like what. Did someone throw green jelly and you beat them up again?" she asked "No" "then what did you do?".

I sat down and took a deep breath "well... YouknowthatguythatGeoffbroughtwithhimtotheclub" I said really fast but somehow Bridgette knew what I was talking about. "Yeah the one you were hitting it off with. who is that guy anyways? I don't even know him" she said.

"Well about that me and him got really drunk andwedancedandwentbacktohishouseandwe kind of had sex" I said slowing down. "oh wow you barley even know the guy" "I know. That's the problem" I added putting my hands in my face "Well that's in the past now you will never see him again"

I stiffened and added "Well about that I kind of gave him my phone number and he gave me his" "Oh well never mind then looks lie you will have a date coming up" she said laughing. I looked up and gave her a serious face "ill stop" she said not laughing.

"Ill just try to forget about it and go on with my life " I said ad walked off into my room.

"calm down court its not like your pregnant or something" Bridgette added

* * *

**XXDUNCANPOVXX**

Right when Courtney left I walked into my room to get ready for work.

I pulled on my jeans and dark blue shirt that I found and my old red converse and walked out the house with my keys. and drove to work.

When I pulled up I saw all the guys working on a car in there station. I clocked in and walked over to my station to work on the car that was left there. when I got to my station Geoff rolled from under the car he was working on.

"Oh hey dude where were you when we left the club?" he asked "He was with that one brown haired girl Bridgette is friend with" Trent said with a smirk wiping off his hands. "OOOOOOOO" all the guys said I just shook my head and got to work.

"So how did it go for you man Tyler said "Fine I guess" I shrugged "Oh boy something happened. Tell us" DJ said checking on his bunny "Nothing happened you guys we just had sex she took a shower and when she got out and put her clothes on I just stared at how pretty she was and we traded numbers and she left" I said looking out into space.

When I got back to earth I looked at the guys and they were all smiling or smirking at me "What?" I asked they just shook there heads saying nothing nun or just grunting. "Well since you guys want to know about me what happened with you guys last night?" I asked.

"All I did was walk Gwen home and ask if she wanted to go out to eat tonight" Trent said "Katie and I played with bunny at the park" DJ added "I just showed Lindesay how strong I was" said Tyler flexing "And Bridge and I just made out" said Geoff with a shrug.

I rolled my eyes and got back to work until Tyler said something "So Duncan you said she was pretty wen she got out the shower huh" he asked smiling. " I didn't mean it like that I meant she was just hot that's all" I said scratching the back of my neck. "No you didn't bro you meant it" said Geoff. I looked away and said "even if I did how would you know" "you scratch the back of you head when your uncomfortable or lying" Trent added with ease.

"Shut up" I yelled

"Hey don't get mad man Its not like you got her pregnant or anything" I rolled my eye while they all laughed and got under the car.

* * *

**XXDUNCAN&amp;COURTNEYPOVXX**

_I sure hope not _Courtney and Duncan thought

* * *

**well guys I hope you enjoyed this chapter**

**I will try to update soon so be aware**

**but thanks for the reviews**

**BYEEEEE**


End file.
